101 Kisses: The Ryella Remix: DISC ONE!
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: I got on LJ and claimed Ryella as my own for the 101 kisses challenge. I may or may not finish this challenge, depending on how busy I get. But here's the start, the finish is DISC 2. Here's 101 Ryella OneShots!
1. Introduction

Introduction!

Hey Guys!

I was searching around the HSM section one day and saw this challenge called **"101 Kisses" **I knew it was on LiveJournal, so I went on and searched and was lucky enough to claim Ryella! 

So here's 101 Ryella one shots that vary from one-sided to tails of betrayal, and fluff!

BTW: I posted "When It Rains, It Pours" on here by itself, but I put it in 101 kisses too, so I'm going to Re-post it here too!!

Enjoy "101 Kisses: The Ryella Remix",

xoThexGeekxInxThexPinkox


	2. Pathways

**Title: Pathways  
Author: avadakedavra26  
Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez (Ryella)  
Fandom: High School Musical  
Theme:** #3- Path of Sin

**Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. I'd like to own Lucas Grabeel though. LOL!**

**Warning: Spolier from HSM2 lies ahead, read at your own risk!**

Gabriella Montez sighed as she walked into the small apartment that she shared with her boyfriend, Ryan Evans.

It was 11:30 and he was still no where to be found, even after he hadn't been around all day.

In all actuality, Gabriella knew where he was, she just hated to say it.

She had know about Aurora Foster since the first time they had met at Lava Springs Country Club years back.

She also knew how Ryan had a "thing" for her, even though he caught her kissing Jason Cross while they were dating.

Gabriella also knew that he didn't care that she had hurt him, he just saw what was right in front of him: gorgeous dark blonde hair, a killer smile, and a nice body.

What he saw in her she didn't know, but she knew that ever since they ran into Aurora when they were at the mall however, he had not been the same since.

Gabriella finally realized her worst fear was coming true before her eyes when she had come home and found one of Ryan's shirts in the floor, and it smelled oddly of a light flowery scent, something that Gabriella had never worn before, something she knew wasn't hers.

He denied it all, said it was Sharpay's perfume, she hugged him, It got on his shirt. It was always Sharpay.

Sharpay was Ryan's path to get out of trouble. Sharpay was his pathway out of his own sin.


	3. Hot, Hot, Heat

**Title: Hot, Hot, Heat  
Author: avadakedavra26  
Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez  
Fandom: High School Musical  
Theme:** #86 Heat Wave  
**Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. Period.**

"_Good morning Albuquerque, It's another hot day as our two week long heat wave continues, and it's expected to hit the high of 101 degrees by 2:00 today! Now here's American Idol's Chris Richardson with his hit 'Smooth'." _

The clock/radio boomed as Gabriella groaned and hit the off button.

"_Man it's a hot one, like 7 inches from the midday sun." _

"That doesn't begin to cut it." She said, cranking up her fan another notch and opening the windows.

She plopped down on her desk chair and whirled around.

She put her head in her hands just as her phone rang.

"Hello" she groaned

"Hey Gabriella!"

She recognized the voice on the other line as Ryan Evans.

"'Sup Ryan?" she asked

"Hey, me and Sharpay are calling up everybody, you guys aught to come down to our house, we have a huge pool, that is, unless you want to fry in your own house." He chuckled

"Oh my god Ryan, words cannot describe thankful I am of you at this moment in time, I could kiss you." She blurted out. 

Both teens went silent.

"Uh," Ryan began, "See yah there."

"Yeah." Gabriella said, hanging up the phone

"Why did I just say that?" she said, "Really, why?"

She continued to listen to the radio as she dug out her bathing suit and put it on, sliding a pair of shorts and a tank top on over it.

She told her mom where she was going before heading off.

She decided to take her mom's car instead of frying to death walking to a bus stop and taking the bus.

Gabriella kept driving until she reached a huge mansion at the other side of town.

She sighed as she pulled in behind Troy's SUV.

She got out and walked to the door, knocking on it.

She was greeted at the door by a shirtless Ryan Evans, flipping his hair to one side before smiling at Gabriella.

"Hey, come on in." he grinned

"Oy vey." Gabriella's head gasped

"_Don't think these things Gabriella, you know he's just your friend, you like Troy, remember, the captain of the basketball team, Troy, Troy Bolton." She thought_

As they walked into the pool area, Gabriella was greeted by a roar of 7 people saying "Hey Gabby!", "What's Up?" etc.

She sat her stuff down by Sharpay, who was sitting in a lounge chair, taking the heat wave as an opportunity to tan.

"Hey Gabriella!" the blonde smiled

"Hey Sharpay." She replied, taking off her tank top to reveal a brown and icy blue bikini top.

"Cute bathing suit." Sharpay grinned

"You…too." Gabriella lied, taking in her bright pink bikini, covered in white rhinestones.

She sat down in the lounge chair and took Sharpay's position.

She glanced over by the pool, where Ryan and Jason were attempting to flip Kelsi, who was sitting on a full length lounge float, into the water.

With a loud scream, and a splash, they succeeded, bursting into a roar of laughter.

"RYAN! JASON!" Kelsi screamed, picking up her water logged hat out of the water.

Ryan locked eyes with Gabriella, who was watching the whole ordeal, and smiled.

Gabriella smiled back at him nervously.

"Ew…why are you looking at my brother like that, that is so gross!" Sharpay gasped

"Looking at him how!" Gabriella jumped

"Like you _want _him or something." She replied in disgust.

Gabriella felt a blush creep across her face.

"No, I like Troy, remember." She grinned

"Oh yeah," Sharpay said bitterly, "How could I forget."

"Hey Gabriella!"

Gabriella's head turned at the sound of her name to see Ryan walking over to her.

"Do you want to come play Chicken with me, Troy, and Kelsi?" he asked, and then smirked knowingly at her, "Troy still needs a partner." He said in a sing song voice

"Really?" Gabriella scoffed.

"Uh, if you don't want to, then…."

"Honestly, Ryan I don't want to right now, thanks."

Ryan shrugged and yelled back over at the group, "She doesn't want to, ask Taylor!"

"GOD RYAN! WALK OVER THERE AND TELL THEM DON'T SCREAM!" Sharpay exclaimed, putting her finger in her ear, as if she couldn't hear.

Ryan lowered his eyes at her before walking off.

"Chad has rubbed off on him way too much." Sharpay sighed, sitting back down.

A few moment later, Gabriella felt the back of her chair rise a bit and then slide forward.

She instinctively grabbed the sides and exclaimed, "Put me down."

"Gabriella, watch out!" Sharpay yelled.

Too Late, with a splash, Gabriella found herself going feet first into 6 feet of water.

She came up, pushed her hair out of her face and looked for her attacker.

Ryan Evans stood by the edge of the pool staring down at her.

"Oh, you think you are so funny." Gabriella said, swimming towards the ladder, "I'm giving you a five second head start."

Ryan smiled and started off, laughing.

Gabriella counted in between fits of giggles and took off after him, tackling him to the ground.

She ended up on top of him, looking down at him.

"You are so dead!" she said, as she began tickling him fiercly.

He laughed as he flipped her over and fought back.

When they stopped, his face was inches away from hers.

Gabriella's heart began to race as Ryan leaned in and kissed her smack on the lips.

She smiled into his lips and began to kiss back.

Finally, they broke apart and stared at each other for a moment.

"This heat wave just got a lot hotter." Ryan smiled at her.

Gabriella laughed as they got up and dusted themselves off and headed back to the pool.


	4. Ringing Through My Head

**Title: **Ringing Through My Head**  
Author: avadakedavra26  
Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez  
Fandom: High School Musical  
Theme:** #74 Voice  
**Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own High School Musical. And once again, I want to own Lucas Grabeel. **

**Ryan's POV**

There I stood, In the wings of the East High Auditorium.

I stood mesmerized. It was all because of her.

Her voice rang through the speakers so delicately, it put a rhythm in the floor boards of the stage.

"_We're Soaring, Flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach."_

I nodded my head to the tune of the ballad. It was amazing. She was so good, even, dare I say, better than my sister.

The only bad thing about the performance was that she was singing with _him._

Him being the one, the only, Troy Bolton, school basketball god.

It was chilling to watch their chemistry on stage. I knew she liked him. You could see it in the way she looked it him.

I frowned and crossed my arms across my chest and continued to watch the performance.

"_This is true, this is fate, and together we see it coming…"_

I wished I could be the one up their, singing with her. It would be the best day of my life.

Then I saw him kiss her on the cheek.

A heat filled rage ran through my body. I knew the truth then, I hated Troy Bolton and was in love with Gabriella Montez.

As they ran off stage, the crowd still roaring in applause, she brushed past me, nearly knocking me down, running after Troy.

I watched them laugh and smile about how much fun they had.

It made me sick to my stomach how much I wanted to be him.

Then I came to realize, she would never like me if she had him.

Why would she want Ryan Evans, the drama king, when she had Troy Bolton, the "hottie super bomb".

She wouldn't.

Now, as I sit alone in the music room playing that old familiar tune on the piano, I remember that day like it was yesterday, except it was nearly a year ago.

I still don't have Gabriella Montez for my own.

The only part of her I have is her voice that still rings through my head every minute of every day of every year.

And there's nothing I can do to stop it.


	5. Everything You Want, Everything You Need

**Title: Everything You Want, Everything You Need  
Author: avadakedavra26  
Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez  
Fandom: High School Musical  
Theme:** #92 Jealousy  
**Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. I don't own my title either, it's from the song "Everything You Want" by Vertical Herizon, which inspired this fic.**

Ryan looked over the balcony in the cafeteria of East High School.

He glared down at the sight of Gabriella Montez in Troy Bolton's lap, kissing.

He fought back the want to go down their and punch his lights out.

He had always loved Gabriella Montez, she would always love Troy Bolton, it was the way the flow worked. You stuck to it. Or in the words of the whole cafeteria "You Stuck to the status quo."

Sure, they had auditioned for a musical together, and that makes them be sort of different, right? Wrong. He was Troy Bolton, if he said someone was cool no matter what they did, than that was it.

What got to Ryan the most is, Troy probably was going behind her back with the cheerleading squad, or at least a part of the squad. He had been that way until he met Gabriella, and how can one girl make a guy change.

Ryan inwardly laughed at his own joke, the sight of Gabriella and Troy together made him change from mild mannered Ryan to some guy that could tear someone's insides out and wear them as a belt.

He looked back down, they were still kissing.

Ryan rolled his eyes. He wished she was up here on the very same balcony, on his lap, kissing him with such a meaning, a passion, a _want._

Worst part of it all was, this wasn't the only time Ryan had to watch Troy make out with Gabriella.

Since Sharpay's locker was next to Troy's, that meant Ryan's was next to Sharpay's, meaning, every time Gabriella came up to his locker and would kiss him or hug him or grab on to his waist or pretty much anything in the morning or right after school let out, Ryan had to watch.

No matter what he did, he could still see the two out of his peripheral vision. He would put his things up or get them out, and slam his locker shut, walking away angrily.

He hated Troy Bolton. He hated that he was more popular than himself. He hated everything about him.

He sighed and sat back down. He looked down at the sheet music for the next musical audition he and Sharpay were trying out for.

He had known the song by heart for a while now, but Sharpay had to do one of her stupid remixes, so he had to learn it all over again.

He rolled his eyes, humming the tune.

He pictured himself on the huge EHS auditorium stage singing with Gabriella, and just like with her and Troy, the whole school cheering them on.

Yeah right.

Ryan shook the thought out of his head as he saw Gabriella walking over to him.

"Hey Ryan, do you have a spare copy of the song for auditions on Friday?" she asked

"Yeah." He sighed and then smiled up at her, handing her the music.

She ran over and hugged him.

"You're the best Ryan, later!" she smiled

Ryan smiled back as he watched her run down the stairs and then hand the music to Troy.

He watched her look at him with that loving look and him smile back at her.

He sighed harder.

It was never him. There would never be a "them". It would never be him.


	6. When It Rains, It Pours

**Title: When It Rains, It Pours  
Author: avadakedavra26  
Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez  
Fandom: High School Musical  
Theme:** #65 A Street Scene (I made it a literal scene on a street!)

**Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not, for the last time own HSM. Gosh!**

Gabriella Montez climbed into her red Jeep Cherokee just as it began to rain and headed home from school.

Today had to be the worst day of her life, she was late to school and got Detention with Darbus again, then later on near fifth period, Troy broke up with her for Sharpay Evans, and all Gabriella had to be thankful for is a warm car and that the day would be over before she knew it.

As she replayed the day in her head, she muttered "This day can not get worse!"

Suddenly, the car came to a screeching hault.

"What the hell…." She cursed, stepping out of the car.

She looked under the hood for some sort of smoky mess, but only found that her battery had died.

"Crap!" she hissed, stomping her feet and flapping her hands in a Sharpay-like fashion as the rain poured down on her head.

She got back in the car and cut on her cell phone only for the welcome message saying: BATTERY DEAD instead of the usual: A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes.

"What is with me and batteries!!!" she hissed, chucking the phone in the floor board.

She waited for about forty-five minutes when a jet black truck pulled up in front of her.

"Oh my God, now to add to my misery, I'm going to be shot by some psycho in a black Silverado!" she stated.

She put her hand over her mouth as the figure emerging from the car was dressed in semi- tight khaki pants, a blinding yellow shirt, with an almost equally blinding yellow hat.

"Or worse," she sighed, "Ryan"

Ryan perkily came over to the window and knocked on it.

Gabriella opened the door and stared at him.

"Car trouble?" he smiled.

"Nah, I'm just sitting on the side of the road, fearing that I'm going to get hit by another car because it's fun!" she hissed.

"Sorry," He said, turning a light shade of pink, "I was just wondering if you needed to use my jumper cables."

"Could I?" she pouted.

Ryan's heart skipped a beat.

No one ever knew of his huge crush on Gabriella, no one could, or he would get his tail kicked by so many people in one day, he wouldn't be able to sit down for weeks.

When he was driving home and saw the brunette lifting up the hood of her SUV, Ryan knew he had to stop, because not only would he help someone, he might be able to stick his foot in the door, so to speak.

"Ryan?" she asked waving her hand in front of his dazed face.

"Uh, yeah, hold on."

Ryan came back with the cables and tried to plug them up and start his truck, when they did, a loud roar came from the bottom.

"Gabriella," he paused, "I hate to tell you this, but, uh, my truck, yeah, it's kind of stuck."

"What!" Gabriella hissed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry!" he replied.

"Ryan, it's not your fault, it's just that this day has been the worst day of my life!"

"Uh, do you want to tell me about it, because I know it's not my business." He asked nervously.

"Might as well, since we're both stuck here." She said as they crawled into her SUV.__

Gabriella began to tell Ryan of her many challenges of the day, from Troy breaking up with her, to now this.

Ryan sat there intently listening to the girl.

He clenched his fists as he heard all about when Troy broke her heart, again.

Ryan hated Troy, he always has, and he always will.

It wasn't just because he had what he wanted, it's because he knew he never told her she was pretty or she looked nice, or hardly anything, he was a piece of art in his gallery.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

She went on about how Troy would talk about getting married and things such as that.

Ryan knew how Troy thought. He thought that if he talked about a major relationship, it would keep Gabriella around, but he was too stupid to know that it would only scare her.

He knew, he would never say anything to Gabriella, or any girl, that he knew he couldn't keep.

"He told me, 'I'm sorry Gabby, but I can't go on like this, I love someone else, and it's not you, I-I love Sharpay.'" She said as she busted into tears.

Ryan bit his lip, he didn't know what to say, because he figured she thought he knew something about this, when in all actuality, he didn't.

Ryan wiped a tear off her cheek and tilted her chin up, "Hey, it's going to be alright, you are too good for him, and you aught to know that."

Gabriella nodded her head in semi-agreement.

"Thanks Ryan." She said, leaning over and giving him a hug.

Ryan inhaled taking in her scent.

When she let go Ryan smiled at her, "You know you can always come to me when you have problems, I'll be here to listen."

Gabriella returned his smile, "Thanks again, Ryan."

They sat in silence as the light in the ceiling of the SUV cut off, leaving them to watch the lightning come down with the rain.

Ryan looked over at her and saw her smile at him with a warm smile.

He fought with his mind as he wondered if he should just tell her.

Finally, he opened his mouth a began to open up, "Gabriella, I need to tell you something."

Gabriella turned to face him as he told her everything, how it had been love at first sight, to his hatred towards Troy, and how she would always have someone no matter with him and how he didn't care if she was in musicals and the decathalon, and how she could play girls basketball and he wouldn't care.

Gabriella looked a little awestruck as she listened to Ryan pour out his deepest secrets on her.

"Wow, Ryan." She gasped, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to go get my phone and I'll leave as soon as a tow truck comes." He said, opening the door and feeling his heart sink as his shoes sank into the muddy grass.

"Ryan, wait!" she said, grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him back in the car.

"What?" he said, feeling his whole face burn hot with a combination of sorrow and embarrassment.

"You meant all of that, about promising me your heart and never letting me be upset and everything?" she said.

"Yeah." Ryan said, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Get back in this car Ryan Evans, before you get pneumonia." She smiled.

Ryan obeyed plopping back down in the seat.

Gabriella leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, which by Ryan's direction turned into a full blown kiss.

Ryan ran a trail of kisses up to her ear and whispered, "So….Yes, or are you going to keep waiting for that Bolton loser?"

Gabriella smiled at his remark, "Yeah, Ryan."

He ran his hand through her brown locks and kissed her again, just as another car, this time belonging to Ryan's mother pulled up and took them both home as the sun came out from behind the clouds.


	7. Equally Impossible

Title: Equally Impossible

Author: avadakedavra26

Pairing: Ryan Evans/ Gabriella Montez

Fandom: High School Musical

Rating: K

Theme: #12 Impossible; Stubborn

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Ryan Evans sat on the bed in Gabriella Montez's bedroom.

She came out in yet another outfit, spinning in a full circle for Ryan to get a full view.

This time, she was wearing a white peasent mini-skirt, an icy blue polo shirt, and icy blue, as Ryan called them "surfer sandals".

She smiled and put up her hands in question.

"This is a no isn't it, Ryan, what do I do!" she exclaimed putting her head in her hands.

Ryan stood up and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"You honestly, should not worry about this, it's just a picture, it isn't like it's going to mean a whole heck of a lot." He said

Gabriella looked at him in disbelief, pulling herself from his grip, "Ryan Evans! This is our senior picture! This is our **LAST **year of High School. Next to me picking out my prom dress, this is the biggest thing this year!"

Ryan returned her look of disbelief, "Oh my God Gabriella Anne Montez! You sound like Sharpay now, did you forget about applying for college, taking the SAT's. This isn't the most important thing, needless to say, it's pretty important, well that is, if you're a girl, but, yeah, it's just not, okay."

"You are impossible!" she exclaimed, throwing out her hands dramatically

"And you aren't." he smirked

"Your point is." She said

"You're always like," he began, putting on a very girly voice, "Oh Em Gee, Ryan! Does this hat look okay with this outfit, hat on hat off? or here's my favorite, Is my phone out of date, because Sharpay said it was, and I could have sworn the commercial was still on T.V. advertising for it, so that means it's not is it?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "You're mean and pointless."

"I'm not mean, and that is my point, you need to be yourself baby, you need to be Gabriella Montez, beautiful, smart, easy to get along with, concerned about her future, easy to get along with." He smiled

She laughed and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ow…" he faked pain.

She held on to his hands and pulled him closer to her.

"You may be completely impossible, but I love you anyway." He smiled, pulling her in and kissing her deeply.

"Love you too Ry." She smiled

"And by the way, go with that outfit, I like it on you." He smiled.

She returned his grin and leaned in and kissed him again.


	8. Moonlit Confessions

Title: Moonlit Confessions

Author: avadakedavra26

Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez

Fandom: High School Musical

Theme: #25 Midsummer Moon

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: don't own it.

Gabriella Montez lay sound asleep in her bed on late July night.

_Tap_

She shook awake and looked around, noticing the sound had gone away she shrugged it off and lay back down.

_Ping_

She sat back up and finally decided to go to the balcony.

She stood out on her balcony and looked around until she a loud color blue and sparkle caught her eyes.

She smirked and sighed, "Ryan Michael Evans, what are you doing here at….3:30 AM?"

He went over where he could be in her view.

"I missed you babe." He smiled

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "You want me down there don't you."

"Yep." He grinned

"Give me like four seconds." She said

"You don't have to go and get all ready and what not, come down." He said

Gabriella sighed, tossing on her slip on sneakers and scholastic decatholon jacket over her light orange tank top and carefully slid out the back of her balcony, into the tree, and down.

She reached one of the bottom branches and jumped down.

"Beautiful, smart, and deadly limber." Ryan smiled

"You know it." She replied, grinning back.

He slid his arm around her waist as they walked out onto the side walk.

"Ryan, why did you come here so late." She yawned, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Because, we have never walked together at night before, you know?" he replied, "And I've wanted to do this ever since our first date."

"Aww, Ryan." She smiled

His face turned a light shade of pink as they kept walking until they reached the park near Gabriella's house.

"Come on." He said, pulling her by the arm until they reached a tall hill, where an oak tree sat on top.

They sat underneath it as Ryan wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She scooted in closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder.

Gabriella sighed as he kissed her on the head as she looked around.

"Oh my God, Ryan, look at the moon, isn't it pretty?" she asked

"Yeah, just like you, but I'd say that you were prettier than that moon." He said, "Because you're not pretty, you're gorgeous."

Gabriella smiled and looked at him, "Again, I say, Aww…Ryan."

Ryan laughed and ran his hands through her hair.

She looked at him and smiled.

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart Ryan looked at her, she was smiling, in Ryan's opinion, one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen her smile, so happy, so perfect.

Ryan knew it was the perfect time to say the three words he had never said to any other girl before.

"Gabriella, I love you." He sighed

Gabriella felt her eyes well up in tears as she sat their speechlessly.

She opened her mouth to say something, but it wouldn't come out.

Ryan bit his lip and looked away.

He knew it was too good to be true.

"Y-You don't l-love me do you?" he stuttered.

Gabriella's face went pale, "No-No Ryan, I do, really, I-I was just so speechless, Ryan Evans, I love you, with all of my heart, Really, Truly, Madly, Deeply."

She pursed her lips and looked at him.

He quickly pulled her into another, more passionate kiss.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck as Ryan's hands slid down to her waist.

"I love you more than anything Gabriella Montez." He said

"I love you too Ryan." Gabriella replied as they got up and walked her home.

She kissed him one last time before climbing back up the tree and going back into her room.

She fell back first onto her bed and sighed.

She looked outside and her eyes locked onto the full moon.

She replayed the whole scene in her head millions of times.

He was in love with her.

And to think, she would have never know, if it wasn't for that full moon.


	9. Angel With Black Cotton Wings

Title: Angel with Black Cotton Wings

Author: avadakedavra26

Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez

Fandom: High School Musical

Theme: #61 Oversized T-Shirt

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: These super annoy me. AGAIN: I DO NOT OWN HSM!

Ryan Evans sighed as he looked down at his girlfriend, who lay asleep with her head on his chest.

Gabriella Montez was the most beautiful girl he had ever met in his life.

He loved her naturally tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes, and wavy brown hair, which bounced at her discretion from long and wavy to short and choppy to short and curly.

He loved the way it was now, straight, but with a little bit of applied curl at the ends.

Even if it were reminiscent of his overbearing sister, he loved it on her.

He gently slid his hand through it as she stirred a bit, a frown creasing her face and then fading to a gentle smile.

That smile. Ryan's heart nearly skipped a beat. She had a killer smile.

He remembered the first time he had ever given him that smile.

**Flashback**

He had entered Ms. Darbus's classroom with his sister.

He stood near his assigned seat, as Sharpay took it on her own wishes to sit on top of the desk.

They engaged in brief small talk about the musical auditions and how Kelsi's clothes once again didn't match and then it happened.

_He saw her._

She nervously walked through the group of skaters that sat in front of them and slid past Sharpay and gently brushed against Ryan and smiled at him nervously.

He stopped right in his path and watched her until she sat down.

She caught his stare and smiled gently at him.

He bit his lip in embarrassment and turned around to Sharpay.

**End Flashback**

He laughed inwardly as the slight feeling of his embarrassment reared its ugly head again.

He put his hand on Gabriella's back, feeling her breathe.

Ryan began to wonder what he had done to deserve her. She was amazing. She was beautiful, she looked beautiful the first time they had met, when they had briefly stood on stage together when she was in her decathalon uniform, and definitely on the night of Senior prom, where they had their first really passionate kiss, she was like an angel.

But to Ryan, nothing could make her look more angelic than when she was asleep at his side wearing his way to big for her small frame, T-Shirt from their school's production of "Wicked".

She was his angel, with black cotton wings.


	10. 7 Minutes In Heaven

Title: 7 Minutes In Heaven

Author: avadakedavra26

Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez

Fandom: High School Musical

Theme: #76 Game

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

"Okay, you guys know how this game works." Sharpay smirked, "But instead, we're playing it my way, Zeke, my laptop."

Zeke handed the girl the pink covered laptop as she sat down and started clicking at the keys.

"I've entered everyone's name into an excel spreadsheet and all possible combinations, except for like, boys and boys, and girls and girls, for outcomes. Got ?" she asked

Everyone nodded, obviously kind of frightened by Sharpay talking semi-smart.

"When I press this button, someone's dreams will come true, others, not so much." She smiled, "East High Wildcats, this is 7 Minutes In Heaven."

"Okay Ryan Seacrest, let's get it over with!" Chad spat out

Sharpay rolled her eyes at him and pressed the button.

"Since you were being, oh so kind, you're up first, and you have to kiss Taylor." She smiled

A blush formed over Taylor's cheeks as she followed Chad into the closet.

"Zeke, lock the door." Sharpay said.

Zeke stood there as if he couldn't hear her, "ZEKE, I SAID SHUT THE DOOR! GOD!"

Zeke jumped out of his stare and quickly locked the door.

Around 7 minutes later, Sharpay began the count down, "5…..4….3…2…1"

"ZEKE THE DOOR!" she yelled

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" he yelled back

"'Kay just checkin'." She smiled sweetly

Zeke opened the door and Taylor and Chad came out.

Gabriella giggled at the sight of red lip gloss smeared across Chad's lower lip.

Chad apparently didn't care.

Taylor went back to sitting beside Gabriella in a fit of giggles.

"How about you, Ryan?" she asked, smiling at her brother deviously.

"Do I have to…" he groaned.

It's not that he didn't want to kiss any of the girls, it's just, he wasn't the type of guy to suddenly make a move on a girl.

"Yes." Sharpay hissed, "Ryan, you have to."

She hit the button on the last word.

Sharpay gasped at the result and pressed the button again.

"I know I didn't enter that…." Sharpay hissed looking for guilty faces and then locking in on Troy Bolton, "You are so disgusting!"

"What did it say you and Ryan had to make out or something?" Jason burst out laughing.

"I hate you," she spat at Jason, "You too," she gestured at Troy.

"I love you, Shar." Troy said

"Results please!" Ryan groaned

"Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez." She hissed, "Happy now?!"

Gabriella felt her face lose all the color in it.

Troy looked at Sharpay and Sharpay caught his glare.

"Love you too Troy." She mouthed

Ryan got up and put his hands in his pockets, walking into the closet.

Gabriella followed slowly behind him.

"ZEKE!" she yelled

Zeke slammed the door shut, causing Gabriella to jump and locked it.

"YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" Troy exclaimed, "Just to get back at me."

"No, I swear, I didn't, If I had wanted to do that, you would be in that closet right now with Chad." Sharpay smiled wickedly.

"And you called me disgusting." Troy said, "No offense Chad."

"Totally dude, none taken." He nodded as Troy sat back down.

Back in the closet, Ryan and Gabriella sat in the darkness in silence.

"Uh, Gabriella." He said.

"Yeah." She replied

"Would you hate me forever if I did something?" he asked nervously

Gabriella knew what he was going to do, and as much as she thought she would rather be with Troy, she let him do it.

"No, Ryan, go ahead."

He leaned in and kissed her dead on the lips.

"_He's a good kisser." _Gabriella thought as she began to kiss back

She locked fingers with him until she let go and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His hands drifted to her waist, pulling them in closer.

"Hey. I don't hear anything, and knowing those two, how they are with their 'feelings' they'd be discussing stuff right now." Sharpay said, with a look of intrigue on her face.

"Hey Zeke." She whispered, and then slowly nodded

"But it's not…"

"Do it anyway, lights and all." Sharpay grinned and then looked back at the group.

"Do it." Jason said

And with that the door came flying open and the light flashing on to reveal Ryan and Gabriella in a heavy make out session.

"Oh my God!" Taylor and Troy gasped at the exact same time.

"Woah." Chad said

"I thought he was…." Jason began, before Kelsi slapped her hand over his mouth.

The two broke apart nervously and a Wildcat colored blush crept onto both of their faces.

Gabriella looked down and noticed that she still had Ryan's hand in her own.

She shrugged and though, "_What the heck."_

The two went back and sat down, still hand in hand as Ryan smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Heck, screw this game, nothing can beat that? Anybody for a pizza?" Chad said.

The group nodded in agreement and Ryan and Gabriella smiled at one another.

They weren't lying when they said, "It's all in the game of love"

Because apparently, love can start with an actual game.


	11. Sasha

Title: Sasha

Paring: Ryan Evans/ Gabriella Montez

Fandom: High School Musical

Theme: #95 Warmth on the soul

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Ryella. I own their daughter in this one though. OMG! I actually own something! Cool!

"IT DOESN'T MATCH!" a 14 year old girl with wavy, dirty blonde hair yelled from the stairs.

Gabriella Evans put her hand to her forehead in frustration.

"Yes it does." She sighed, looking at her daughter who was wearing a white polo shirt with a bright red T-Shirt over top that fit snugly that read: EAST MIDDLE SCHOOL DRAMA DEPARTMENT: EVANS "BREAKING FREE SINCE 1971", and a red, black and white plaid mini-skirt, with black flip flops.

She smiled reading the last line, Troy had made up the last line and Sharpay, who taught Drama at the middle school made the design.

"You just like it because it has that stupid song line on it!" she hissed back.

Sasha put her hands on her hips and sang mockingly, "_We're Soaring, Flying There's Not A Star In Heaven That We Can't Reach."_

Gabriella smiled. Even when she was mocking someone, she sang like an angel.

"Sasha Sharpay Evans, stop it!" Gabriella scolded.

"I don't like that shirt." Ryan Evans said, watching the conflict from the comfort of his chair in the Evans's living room.

"Wow, how uber random." Sasha said, shaking her head.

"And why not, and doesn't she look great, Ry?" Gabriella gave him a look that screamed, "Agree with me, or die!"

"Yeah, it's cute!" Ryan said

"I know why you don't like the shirt Daddy!" Sasha bounced up and down and clapped her hands in such a way that she was a vision of her aunt in that moment in time, "Because Mommy sang it with Uncle Troy when they liked each other."

Ryan looked very guilty, "Found out by a 14 year old."

"As Auntie Sharpay says, 'I'm an Evans, Evans's know everything.'" Sasha put her hands on her hips and grinned.

"Point there." Ryan said

"Wear that to school please, and don't worry you look fine." Gabriella begged

"Fine, but can you take a picture of me please." She said, holding out her camera phone

"Why?" Gabriella asked, with a look of disbelief.

"Whenever I'm unsure about an outfit, I take a picture of it on my bed and send it to Kaylie." She said

Gabriella sighed and took the picture.

Kaylie Cross had been her best friend since kindergarten, the only reason is because she didn't like hanging around her cousin, Leo, because he was a guy, a basketball playing guy.

Gabriella smiled as Sasha's phone rang and she began avidly talking to two of her best friend's daughter.

"I know right, so cute!" she giggled

"When am I not right?" Gabriella said, sitting on the arm rest of Ryan's chair

"Fourteen years, and she still thinks we're stupid." Ryan smiled

"She always will, Ry." Gabriella said

"Again, I say, point there." He sighed

"Oddly enough, whenever we have these little arguments it puts a smile on my face and a fuzzy feeling in my heart." She smiled

"Why?" Ryan asked

"Because it shows how much she's like her dad." She grinned down at her

"Or better yet, like her mom." Ryan replied

"Heck, I'd say she's a pretty good combination of both of us." Gabriella said.

"Yep." She agreed, kissing Ryan on the lips as Sasha came barreling down the stairs yelling, "Mom, Mrs. Kelsi wants you on the phone!"

Ryan laughed as his wife got off the side of the couch and took the cell from the girl's hand.

He sunk back in his chair and smiled, his family, as dysfunctional as they may be, put a irreplaceable warmth in his heart.

And he loved them for that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just to let 'yall know, I am going to do another one with them all grown up and with Sasha, because I want to have them all in the same room. Like Troy and Sharpay's kid, Jason and Kelsi's kids, and Taylor and Chad's etc. I might do more than one, because I love them as a big happy family!

Much Love,

The Geek In The Pink


	12. Lost Without You

Title: Lost Without You

Author: avadakedavra26

Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez

Fandom: High School Musical

Theme: #91 Endless Love

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Don't Own It.

Gabriella Montez kneeled beside a head stone at the Albuquerque Memorial Cemetery.

A tear fell from her eye as she ran her fingers across the lettering: RYAN MICHAEL EVANS: Beloved Brother, Son, and Boyfriend.

The day of the car crash had been the worst day of her life. Why did it have to happen to him?

She clutched the red rose in her hand close to her chest and began to cry.

So many memories fled back to her in the moment, from the moment she first saw him, to the moment he first kissed her, to the night before the accident, when he first told her he loved her, to now.

"Ryan," she began, laying the rose down, "I miss you so much, I don't think I'll ever be able to live without you. I know you wouldn't want me to be all upset and miserable forever, but I don't see how I'm supposed to go on. I loved you, and still do. I love you Ryan."

She pulled a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket and lay it with the rose.

It was the sheet music from "What I've Been Looking For".

"_So lonely before, I finally found," she chocked out, "What I've Been Looking For."_

She put her head in her hands and cried until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Jason and Kelsi standing behind her.

Kelsi bent down and hugged her, "It's going to be alright, I know you miss him, but he'll always be in your heart Gabriella."

Jason also got down at her level, "Yeah, she's right, he may be gone, but his love for you is never ending. It will never stop."

Gabriella looked at her two friends and gently smiled.

"Thanks." She said

"Anytime." Kelsi said

Gabriella got up and followed them out of the cemetery, taking one last look at Ryan's grave.

She sighed, he may be gone, but Jason was right, he would always love her, and she knew with out a doubt, she would never stop loving him.


	13. What Time Is It?

Title: What Time Is It?

Author: avadakedavra26  
Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez

Theme: #99 Clock

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT.

**AN: When I saw one of the prompts was "clock" an Image of the clock during the "What Time Is It?" video came up in my head, and then I went from there. It's a bit angsty and of course, based off the video.**

Ms. Darbus's 7th period drama class sat on the edge of their seats as the final minute of their Junior year was going by in a flash.

As the last ten seconds came on, the class began to mutter "summer" under their breath.

Finally, the last bell of the school year rang and every one threw up their books and paper in the air in celebration.

Chad Danforth jumped on top of his desk and yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHAT TIME IS IT?"

The whole class responded in a very EHS manner, in a sing song voice, "Summertime, it's our vacation."

Ryan Evans sat on the other side of the room with his sister, signing people's yearbooks and trying his best to get out of that school, without being mobbed by "yearbook paparazzi."

Sharpay grabbed his hand and pulled him out until he heard a beautiful voice pour out, _"I'm here to stay, not moving away, ready for a summer romance"_

Of course, she was talking about Troy Bolton. It was inevitable. She would never know about the massive crush he had on her. No one would.

He stood there until Troy hit him on the back, signaling for him to join him in his year end victory song in the hallway.

Ryan lowered his eyes at the boy before following out behind him.

"_Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out! Come on and let me here you say it now, right now!"_

Ryan smiled as in this whole push and shove ordeal, he ended up beside Gabriella.

He smiled at her and she happily returned it back, and playfully bounced to the rhythm with him.

Then, like clockwork, just as things were getting good, Sharpay pulled Ryan away and down the stairs to get their picture taken by paparazzi and get followed by Zeke Baylor.

Ryan sighed, half heartedly signing "Ryan Evans" over his picture in the drama club section.

Finally, they reached the cafeteria. He bolted over into the empty space beside Gabriella, and Sharpay got behind him.

"_Summertime is finally here." _She sang

Ryan grinned, summertime was here, and he aught to take his chances with Gabriella.

He nodded at his own advice as the final chorus of the school's spontaneous song boomed.

They all finished in a loud roar of cheers as Troy picked up Gabriella and kissed her on the cheek.

Ryan played it cool and jumped up like the rest of his friends and hugged Kelsi Nielson.

Summertime was definitely here, and Ryan was going to do just as Gabriella had sang, let his heart take a chance on a summer romance.

It was Ryan's time, it was his now, and nothing was going to get in his way, that is, except Troy Bolton.


	14. Marked For Life

Title: Marked For Life

Author: avadakedavra26

Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez

Fandom: High School Musical

Theme: #78 Body Art

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!

Ryan Evans walked over to his locker at the end of yet another school day.

As he entered in his combination, he glanced over at Gabriella Montez, who was leaned against Troy Bolton's locker.

He smiled at her, and she sweetly returned his smile.

He looked her up and down, until something light purple and blue caught his eye near her waist.

He smirked and took this as an opportunity. "Well, Well, Well, what have we got here," he said, putting one finger on the butterfly, on the right side of her lower back, "Gabriella Montez has got a tattoo."

Gabriella blushed furiously and looked at him, "I just turned 18 on Friday, and me and Taylor went and got one each, we promised we'd do something huge on both of our 18th birthday, and so for mine, we got tattoos, only her and Troy know, so don't tell anyone."

"You get marked for life, and then don't tell anyone." He said

"Well, I figured I didn't know if it were against school rules, so if I told many people about it, it'd get back around and I'd get in trouble." She said

"Gabriella, Gabriella, you are such a good girl, and then to go and do something like this." He said, nearing closer to her.

"What are you trying to say?" she said

He leaned in and kissed her dead on the lips.

As he pulled back, Gabriella sighed.

"I like it." Ryan said, before shutting his locker and walking out the door.

Gabriella leaned up against the row of lockers and replayed what just happened in her head.

Oh yeah, she was marked for life alright.

In more ways then one.


	15. Paint It?

Title: Paint It….?

Author: avadakedavra26

Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez

Theme: #20 A Bit Of Color

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT. I also kinda don't own the title. The Rolling Stones own the title, well part of it, since I didn't put the word Black in.

Gabriella Montez locked eyes with Ryan Evans from the other side of the table in the Montez's basement.

You see, Ryan and Gabriella got paired up together for a history project, and now after they've made this huge map of the United States, Gabriella wants to paint the states all different colors, and Ryan wants the whole thing green.

"Why can't it just be green, it's more sensible and it won't blind someone." He said

"Because that idea is stupid," she began "And, we'll get more points if we're creative."

"Grade grubber." Ryan hissed

Gabriella's jaw dropped, "Am not!"

"Are too, you try and try to get every last point you can on projects, tests, anything." He said

"So what if I'm concerned about my grades?" he said

"It's not concern anymore, that ship has long left the dock, it's an obsession now." Ryan finished

"How dare you, at least I don't spend more time working on some stupid song and prancing around a stage for people who don't care!" Gabriella hissed

Ryan picked up one of the brushes and accidentally swung it forward, slinging green paint on Gabriella's pink blouse.

"Did you just splash paint on me?" she asked

Ryan stopped, he hadn't actually noticed what had just happened, then he decided to mess with her a bit, "Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't."

"Oh, I know you didn't because if you did, I would do this." She said, picking up the pink paint, dipping a brush in it and sloshing it over on Ryan's khaki pants.

"Oh yeah, Montez, it's on!" he said, picking up the green paint and flinging it over on Gabriella.

Gabriella burst out laughing, sticking her whole hand in the pink paint, and wiping the mess all the way down Ryan's black pin striped shirt.

Ryan followed suit and stuck his hand in the green and took his hand and made a mark across both of Gabriella's cheeks.

She stood smirking at him.

"Oh yeah." She said, wiping the rest of the pink paint on his newsboy hat.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at her and grabbed her by the shoulders, leaving two handprints across the sleeves of her shirt and kissed her.

Gabriella began to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaving the back of his neck striped in pink.

His hands traveled to her waist, pulling them closer, leaving two identical handprints about a foot away from each other.

When they pulled apart, Gabriella rest her forehead against his and smiled.

"I think we need to do the whole U.S. in rainbow thing." Ryan smiled, "Because everything just needs a little bit more color."


	16. Pictures In The Sand

Title: Pictures in the Sand

Author: avadakedavra26

Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez

Fandom: High School Musical

Theme: #70 Castles in the sand

Rating:

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!

Gabriella Montez walked the beach off the southern coast of California.

She sighed, taking in the beauty of the beach in the morning.

"Ryan's got to see this." She said, taking out her phone and taking a picture of the wide beach.

She smiled, pressing send and walking back.

A few minutes later, her phone vibrated and rang, signaling that someone was calling.

She picked up the phone and smiled, "Hey Ryan."

"Hey, what I wouldn't give to be there with you right now." He sighed

"Yeah, I'd love it." She said

"And here I am, stuck at Drama Camp with Sharpay and all her equally icy friends."

Gabriella laughed, "It can't be that bad."

"Oh yeah, one of Sharpay's friends, Boston, tried to set me up with a guy from room 315 yesterday." Ryan stated

"Oh my God, Ry." She gasped, "You did tell them about me didn't you?"

"Of course, I finally set the record straight, no pun intended to those dramatic losers." He said, "Hey Gabby, do me a favor."

"What?" she asked

"Go over to right where the water is coming up and draw in the sand a heart, and write R.E. and G.M."

Gabriella felt a blush creep across her face, "Why?"

"You'll see." He said

So Gabriella went down, right about where some little kids were making sand castles and did as instructed.

"You want me to take a picture?" she asked

"Duh!" he laughed

"Okay." She said taking the picture and sending it to him.

"I wanted that for the background on my phone." Ryan grinned

"Ryan Evans, what am I going to do with you." She smiled

"Kiss me, when we meet up again." He said

"Deal." She smiled

"Gotta go Gabriella." He said

"Okay, bye Ryan, love you." She said

"Love you too." He said

She grinned, putting her phone back in her pocket, and taking one last look at the initials in the sand as the water washed them away.

She couldn't wait to get back to Albuquerque.


	17. Face The Music

Title: Facing the Music

Author: avadakedavra26

Pairing: Ryan Evans/ Gabriella Montez

Fandom: High School Musical

Theme: #67 Night Will Never Stay

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

**(AN: I used "Night Will Never Stay, Morning's Going to Come" as a metaphor, so to speak, translating to: "What you do will come back to get you, you won't get away with it forever." **

**And I got a request for someone else's point of view beside Ryan and Gabriella's on the Ryella relationship, so I thought, who better than Troy Bolton himself!)**

**TROY'S POV**

I thought I had it all. I was the captain of the basketball team, I had a gorgeous girlfriend, great friends, and I could sing, what more could a guy ask for?

Let me back up a bit to the great friends thing. I thought I had great friends, don't get me wrong I did, but I had one back stabber in the group that could turn on someone like no tomorrow.

Ryan Evans.

He made my life a hell my senior year. It started when he started having this really odd relationship with my ex-girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, they would text message each other until one in the morning, go to the mall together etc. It got too old, too fast.

Then one day, she told me she was going to meet me at the park that separated her part of town with mine, from there we were going to go to the movies.

Well, an hour slowly passed and she never showed up. I called and called but got the same message:

_Hey, you've reached Gabby, break free at the beep!_

Over and over again I'd hear her voice recording, so I got in my truck and drove to her house. Her mom said she had left to go to the mall.

I wondered why she would think we were going to the mall and then it hit me.

_Ryan_

So I drove down there and guess what I find, her and Ryan making out in his SUV.

It pissed me off beyond reasonable belief.

I broke it off with her the very next day.

Then, he told my friends that I was the one that started the whole "Ryan's a fag" thing and the "Sharpay has slept with half the school" thing.

I wasn't. The first one was Jason, the second, Chad.

Sadly, my friends that didn't know that believed him, even Sharpay, who has always followed after me like some love stoned puppy, wouldn't even talk to me.

Then, when musical audition time rolled around he would always rub the fact that he had Gabriella in my face by auditioning with her and getting the two leads, while I was stuck in the chorus line without a partner.

I had never been so happy than the last day of school on my senior year. Most kids would walk around the school for about an hour with their friends reminiscing about the good times they had, or some would cry on their friend's shoulders. Me, I walked out the door, got in my truck and never looked back.

I was happy I'd never have to see any of their faces again.

Especially Ryan's.

I don't really care anymore though, he may have the girl of my dreams, doing God knows what with her, and he may have brain washed my friends, but I don't give a rip anymore.

Why?

Because his day is going to come, and he's going to have to pay for all that he's done.

Because your nights don't last forever, one day, the sun is going to rise.

Ryan's sun will rise sometime, and he'll have to face the music.


	18. Dance to this Beat

Title: Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls, Dance to This Beat.

Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez

Fandom: High School Musical

Rating: T

Theme: #62 Kohl

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**(AN: I didn't know what a Kohl was and I looked it up on Google, and I found out it meant a make-up similar to Black Eyeshadow so I incorporated the eyeshadow, and the color black in general)**

Ryan Evans stared across the dark gymnasium. Only a few lights lit up the space, filled with dancing couples.

A school dance was never Ryan's favorite place to be as he hardly ever could find a date, and he just didn't like the feel of the whole tacky party thing.

As he continued to look around the gym, something, or better yet, someone caught his eye.

She sat across the room, her wavy brown hair falling over her shoulders, blending in with her black blouse.

Ryan was mesmerized by Gabriella Montez. She looked so dark sitting at the single's table near the back of the room, where the lights were dimmed the most.

He suddenly found himself walking to the table and sitting down beside her.

"Hey, what are you doing back here?" he asked her

She looked him up and down and smiled, "Troy ditched me."

Ryan's face fell, knowing her smile was fake, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Trust me, it's okay, I'm better off with out him." She said

He watched her push her bangs out of her face gently, revealing a dark brown, almost black eye shadow spread across her eyelids.

Ryan stood up an held out his hand, and smirked slyly, "Quires Bailon."

Gabriella smiled at him, _"How did he knew I knew full Spanish?" _she thought

"Ci." She said, taking his hand

As they danced Ryan took notice as to how amazing she was standing right in front of him.

She was even better in front of him then across the classroom, or on the other side of the stage.

"You look amazing." Ryan said

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." Gabriella smiled

She didn't know what had taken over her, she didn't know if it was just the desire to get back at Troy, or if she had actually wanted Ryan, but at that moment in time, she felt as if she could jump Ryan right there.

She retained herself and pulled Ryan closer.

Ryan put his hands on her hips as he felt them come closer and closer every inch, every second, every beat, until finally there was no where else to run, Ryan leaned in and kissed Gabriella dead on the lips.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist, as he did the same to her.

They broke apart and Ryan rested his forehead on hers.

God, he loved her in black, it seemed to do something to her, make her a different person.

And he loved every second of it,

"You should wear black more often." Ryan said

"_**Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster, so testosterone boys, and harlequin girls, so let's dance to this beat………" **_

_**-Panic! At The Disco "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking off her clothes"**_


	19. The Jacket

Title: The Jacket

Author: avadakedavra26

Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez

Fandom: High School Musical

Theme: #48 Just Waiting

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Ryan Evans walked out of East High with his hands in his pockets.

He had been late getting out soccer practice, and Sharpay got angry again, and he had been left behind, forcing him to call his mom and get her to pick him up.

He opened the door and swallowed hard when he saw a very familiar face staring back at him.

"Hey Ryan." She smiled

"What are you doing here Gabriella?" he asked

"Oh, I'm waiting for my mom to get me, decatholon ran over." She said, "And you?"

"Soccer ran over, drama let out on time, Sharpay left without me again." He sighed, resting his chin on his palms.

"I'm sorry." She said

They sat their in silence for a few moments.

"Gosh the sky is dark." Gabriella said, staring up at the cloudy sky

"It's supposed to rain, let's just hope it doesn't start before we leave." He said

"Too late." She replied, holding out her hand, taking in the rain

She was right, rain drops fell to the ground, leaving dark grey stains on the pavement.

It began to fall harder as Gabriella spoke up, "Maybe we should just go inside."

"Yeah," he replied

Gabriella went to open the door, only to find it locked.

"Ryan, the door's locked." She said

"Hang on, I've got an idea, come here." He said, taking off his Letter man's jacket

"Here." He said, handing it to her.

"Oh no Ryan, I couldn't then you wouldn't have anything and I'd feel terrible." She said

"No, seriously Gabriella, take it." He said

She glanced at him before sliding the jacket over her shoulders.

She stood beside Ryan as they watched the rain fall.

Ryan looked over at the girl and smiled.

"So how are things between you and Troy." Ryan asked

A blush crept across Gabriella's face, "Didn't you hear, me and Troy, we broke up a few weeks back."

"Oh really." He said

He knew, he had Sharpay Evans for a sister, didn't he? So needless to say, he knew.

"Yeah, I don't feel that bad though, he was just a guy, I can move on." She said

"How long do you think it'll take for you to get over it?" he asked

Gabriella laughed, "That's an odd question, why?"

Ryan turned away, "No reason."

"No really Ryan? Why?" she said, turning to face the boy

"Because…because…" he said, just before softly kissing her on the lips.

When they broke apart Gabriella grinned.

"Then, to answer your question, I've already moved on." She smiled

Ryan smiled back at her as a car horn shook their focus.

"Gotta go Ryan, see you tomorrow." She said running off, still in his jacket

Ryan sighed, this had to be one of the best days of his life. Correction: the best day of his life.

The next day Gabriella came over to his locker.

"Hey Ryan." She smiled

"Hey Gabby, what's up?" he said

"Here's your jacket back." She said, handing the boy the jacket.

"No, you wear it." He said

"Why, it's your jacket." She said

"Because, I want everyone to know you're _my _girlfriend." He said

"Seriously Ryan!" she beamed

"Yeah." He said

"Thanks Ryan," she said, kissing him on the cheek

Ryan sighed, speechlessly.

"Later, Ry." She smiled

"Correction, this is the best day of my life." He thought, as he picked up his books for first period.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If anyone has any requests or ideas based on the following prompts let me know in a review:

26. Windy nights  
27. Silver  
28. Chestnut buds  
29. Secret joy  
30. Romance  
31. Bubbles  
32. Mirror; reflection  
33. Who?  
34. Twice  
35. Snowdrop  
36. Just like this 

Remember, it has to be Ryella, and someone has to kiss, whether it be them or a background pair.


	20. A Chance Worth Taken

Title: A Chance Worth Taken

Rating: K+

Author: Emo In Pink

Fandom: High School Musical

Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez

Prompt: #26 Windy Nights

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Gabriella Montez walked down the deserted sidewalk around 11:30 on an unusually windy night.

She pulled her decathalon jacket tighter around her small frame as the wind blew harder.

"_It's crazy I shouldn't be going on about Troy, it's been two months already, he's just a guy, so what if he left me for a cheerleader, his loss, right?" She tried to convince herself._

She walked until she got to the park near the end of her road. She walked and absent mindedly sat on one end of the merry go round.

She jumped when she heard someone on the other side sigh at nearly the same time she did.

She whipped around, making a loud clanging noise with the ends of her shoes against the metal frame.

A blonde boy in a Carhardt jacket, and black sweats turned to face her, in almost the same amount of shock.

"Gabriella?" the boy said

Gabriella locked in on the face for a moment before her eyes met a pair of deep blue ones.

She smiled a warm smile, "Hey Ryan."

"What are you doing out here?" he asked

"Thinking" she replied

"Me too." He sighed

"About what?" she said

"Nothing that you'd care about." He replied

"What makes you say that?" she replied

"Because, here's you, the school golden girl, perfect in every way, perfect voice, perfect looks, perfect boyfriend, and here's me, the fag, the drama club screw up, the ice queen's sister, what would make you have the insane idea we'd care about the same things?" he said

"Ryan, what happened to you?" she asked

"What do you mean?" he asked

"This isn't like you, you know to go and tear others down because of your pain." She said

"How do you know, you don't know me that well, you just know me for who I am at school, and who I am at school is completely different from the person I am at home." He said

"It doesn't have to be that way." She said, getting up and sitting in the space next to him.

"Oh yeah," he said, standing up.

"If Sharpay knew I had taken one step out of the house in something like this she'd kill me." He said, pointing to his clothes.

"Ryan, you don't have to be like this, you know, you could tell her the truth." Gabriella said

"Really." He said bitterly, "Like you would know, whenever your in trouble all you've got to do is run into the arms of the basketball god, even though he's probably cheating on you with half the cheerleading squad."

That was it. Little did Ryan know that was enough to make Gabriella fall to pieces.

Gabriella began to sob.

Ryan's eyes widened, "I'm so sorry, what did I do, what did I say."

"Your right, I don't know you, because you act so sweet like you are now, and then you go hard on everybody and push them away Ryan, and then you make stabs at others." She cried

"What?" he said

"TROY LEFT ME FOR A CHEERLEADER, DIDN'T YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!" she exclaimed, crying harder.

Ryan looked away from the girl, he had known, he just hadn't thought.

"I'm sorry, I did know, but I didn't think about it before I really didn't!" he said

Gabriella stood up to face him, "It's okay, I need to move on and I'm not and…"

"It's okay, it seems that we have the same problem, you see, the girl that I love, well she's in love with this other guy, even though he treated her like dirt, do you know this girl, Gabriella?" he asked

Gabriella's mouth fell open as she pointed to herself.

Ryan nodded.

"If this is the only chance I have, let me tell you one thing." He said

"What?"

He crashed his lips down on hers and kissed her passionately.

She began to kiss back, pulling Ryan in closer to her, filling the tiny gap of space in between the two.

When they broke apart Ryan rested his forehead against hers and smiled at her, "Do I stand a chance with East High's most gorgeous girl?"

Gabriella smiled and ran her hand down his cheek, "Yes Ryan Evans, you do."


	21. A Perfect Day

Title: A Perfect Day

Rating: T

Author: Emo In Pink

Fandom: High School Musical

Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez

Prompt: 66 Between The Sheets

Disclaimer: Don't Own It

Ryan Evans shifted under the sheets of his bed.

The suns rays were peaking through the half open windows and the sound of a bird on one of the power lines close to the apartment building was chirping another morning song.

Ryan rolled over and opened his eyes to see the sweet, sleeping face of Gabriella Montez, his girlfriend of three years. He gently pushed a piece of hair out of her face causing her to shift a bit in place and then open her eyes.

"Morning Beautiful." He smiled happily

"Good morning to you too." She grinned back

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

He pulled away from her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and yawned.

He happily sat in the silence with her until he could feel her gently falling back to sleep.

He kissed her on the top of her head and pulled the sheets back over her and followed suit until he drifted back off.

It was going to be another wasted day, laying around.

But to them, that was nothing short of a perfect day.


	22. A True Weakness

Title: A True Weakness?

Rating: K+

Author: Emo In Pink

Fandom: High School Musical

Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez

Prompt: 75 Candy/Sweets

"Ryan Evans! Give it up!"

"You know you want it."

Gabriella shot a deadly look at her boyfriend who was sitting beside her mockingly holding a tub of coffee flavored ice cream in her face.

"I don't want any, how am I going to fit in a prom dress in a month and a half if you tempt me like that!!" she said, burying her face in a nearby pillow.

Ryan bit his lip to contain his laughter. If there was one thing he enjoyed doing with Gabriella, it was making fun of her.

This time he went a little farther in the mocking process. He stuck the spoon down in the tub and with drew some of the cold confection.

Just as she was raising her head up from the pillow he shoved the spoon in front of her face.

"Stop it!" she whined

He put the spoon in his mouth mockingly and smiled at her.

She gave him a "shut up" look and continued to stare him down.

When Ryan had put the spoon back in the tub Gabriella got an idea.

"You're right, Ry, I do want some." She smiled wickedly, before throwing herself at Ryan and kissing him deeply on the lips.

When they broke apart, Gabriella was propped up on top of Ryan.

"I knew ice cream was your weakness." He smiled up at her

"No," she smirked, "You knew you were my weakness."

Ryan grinned up at her before pulling her down into another kiss.


	23. Falling

Title: Falling

Rating: T

Author: Emo In Pink

Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez

Fandom: High School Musical

Prompt: 63 Desire

(I got inspired by A Draco/Ginny songfic in the HP section based on this song. I had to find a prompt that matched it and lucky enough I did!)

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!!!!!!! **

_**I don't know how  
I don't know why  
But girl it seems you've touched my life**_

You're in my dreams  
You're in my heart  
I'm not myself  
When we're apart

Dear Gabriella,

I know one day very soon, you will find this note. Someone will probably find it and then give it to you seeing as it's addressed to you. This is me telling you everything. I know you probably would have rather me told you to your face, but I couldn't ever grow enough confidence to do so. I had found myself falling in love with you, head over heels crazy in love with you. My life wouldn't have been the same without you._****_

Something strange has come over me  
A raging wind across my seas  
And girl you know that your eyes are to blame  
What am I supposed to do  
If I can't get over you  
And come to find that you don't feel the same?

A few weeks back, you know, the week when I told you I had something important to tell you, and I pulled you out into the hallway. Yeah, that day I was going to tell you everything, and then Troy Bolton came and pulled you away, and you kissed him. So I thought, well to hell with it, she obviously doesn't care about me, why should I bother telling her everything. I found out what I needed to know that day. The sad thing is I could never ever get you out of my head. I would see you in Spring Musical practice and watch you sing with Troy and get lost in you. You captivated me to a point of no return.

_**Cause I'm falling, falling  
Girl I'm falling for you  
And I pray you're falling too  
I've been falling, falling  
Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you  
**_

I had been that love sick since day one. Ever since your first day, remember the whole cell phone thing, yeah, that's when I fell for you. When you nearly ran over me in attempt to get to your desk. I looked down at you and saw the fear and nervousness in your eyes and your beauty amazed me. After that I just tried to brush it off, and pretend it wasn't true. But you know what, I couldn't because I knew I was in love with you.

_**I lose my step  
I lose my ground  
I lose myself  
When you're around  
I'm holding on for my life  
To keep from drowning in your eyes**_

Girl what have you done to me  
To make me fall so desperately  
To think that I don't even know your name  
How am I supposed to live  
If I can't get over this  
And you decide that you don't feel_** the same?**_

Will you stay or will you go?  
Heaven knows what my future holds  
Questions linger on my mind  
From daybreak to dark of night  
I don't know what's come over me

Then this past summer, when you hung around at our country club and we got really close. Well, there for a bit I thought you might actually be feeling the same towards me as I was you, but I was wrong. You were still stuck on Troy. So I made another attempt to move on with Aurora Foster, Gabby, it didn't work, all that would happen was when I kissed her I would wish it was you. It has been my only desire for the past year to have you for my own, if only for one night, and since you can't seem to see what's right in front of you, I stand here, with my dad's handgun in hand, pointing at my head. I just wanted you to know, I loved you so much Gabriella, there was nothing that could stop me, and now there will be no stopping, because I'm dying for you. Both of us killed me. Me, because I wanted you so bad and couldn't stop loving you, and you because you never loved me back. I'm writing this last line and saying it out loud as it will be the last words that come out of my mouth.

I love you Gabriella Anne Montez.

Forever,

Ryan Evans

_**Can't you see?  
That I'm falling, falling  
Girl I'm falling for you  
And I pray you're falling too  
Falling, Falling  
Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you**_

I'm falling

_**- "Falling" by NSYNC**_


	24. Proposal

Title: Proposal

Rating: K+

Author: Emo In Pink

Fandom: High School Musical

Pairing: Ryella

Prompt: 27 Silver

Ryan Evans fiddled with his pants pockets nervously as his girlfriend of four years, Gabriella got into his car.

"What's up with you?" she asked, watching his nervousness with obvious amusement.

"Oh, nothing, let's go." He said

He drove out to the middle of no where and parked it out by in a field by a lake.

"Where are we, Ry?" she asked

"The middle of nowhere." He replied

"Why?"

"Because, you ask to many questions come on." He said

He dug his hand into his pocket. The velvet box was still there.

He sighed in relief.

Gabriella sat down a few feet away from the lake and looked back at Ryan.

"You coming?" she asked

"Yeah" he said as he edged over beside her and put an arm around her. He pulled her close to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"God, the water looks so pretty at night, it kind of gives off a silvery shine." She smiled

"Speaking of silver…" he said, pulling the box out of his pocket and getting on one knee.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, I love you with all my heart and soul, and it would be my honor if I could spend the rest of my life with you." He said

Gabriella smiled as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Will you marry me?" he asked

A tear of happiness fell down her cheek, "Yeah Ryan."

He kissed her passionately, putting every word of his proposal into the one kiss.

When they broke apart, Gabriella smiled at him.

"I love you Ryan." She said

"I love you too." He replied, looking back down at the silver, diamond ring on her finger.

It was the start of a new chapter in their lives.

And he couldn't wait.


	25. Will You?

Title: Will You?

Rating: T

Author: Emo In Pink

Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez

Fandom: High School Musical

Prompt: #64 Mistranslation

Disclaimer: Don't own it. End of story. Get over it.

Ryan Evans strolled through East High School happily.

He had one thing on his mind and that was the fact that today was his day, today was the day he was going to ask Gabriella Montez, the eleventh grade's super genius girl, out.

He kept procrastinating all day, he told Sharpay he was going to do it right before lunch.

That time came and went.

No date yet.

Then he told Kelsi he was going to try again in between gym and sixth period.

Let's just say, nothing happened.

Finally, right after the last school bell rang, Jason got fed up.

"Look dude, you are going to walk right up to Gabriella and ask her out, do you have a game plan?" he asked

Ryan nodded, "I've had this planned out for weeks! You know how Gabriella knows full Spanish? Well I looked it up in our Spanish book, and I'm going to ask her out in Spanish."

"Can I use that idea when you are done with it?" Jason asked

"No" Ryan said, giving him a "WTF?" look.

Ryan took a deep breath and walked up to Gabriella.

"Hey Gabriella." He said

"Hey" she replied

"¿Dormirá usted conmigo?"

Gabriella's jaw dropped as she raised her hand and slapped Ryan across the face.

Ryan saw Jason busting out laughing a few lockers down and shot him a glare.

"How dare you Ryan! I didn't think you were like that, but you obviously have been hanging around Troy and his boys way too long and they've changed you way too fast! Bye Ryan." She said, her face still red from a combination of a blush and anger.

Ryan's jaw fell this time, looking at the petite girl storming away from him and then looking at his friend, confused.

"Jason, what in the hell did I just ask her?" he said

Jason shook his head, still in a fit of laughter, pointing down at the book.

Ryan turned a dark shade of pink and grimaced.

"Oooh, that's not good." He said, "Not good at all."

"Nah dude, it's priceless." Jason asked, "You aren't even dating the girl and you walk up to her and ask her to…"

"Yeah, Jason, I know." Ryan said, "I guess I'll try again tomorrow."

"That is if she'll speak to you." Jason said

"Shut up." He said, shoving his friend against one of the lockers and walking off.

The next day, Ryan came to school prepared for anything. If she didn't talk to him he'd write it down and cram a note in her locker, if she would, he'd ask.

He slowly approached Gabriella's locker the next day as she put her supplies in her book bag.

"Hey Gabriella."

Gabriella gave him a look and then smiled, "Hi Ryan."

"Later." He said

"You too." She replied

That day right before lunch he and Jason met at the same place where the accident went down yesterday.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked

"Yeah, let's just hope I don't do something worse today." He said

"Oh, that's not possible." He replied

"Good luck, dude." Jason said

Ryan then turned and walked to Gabriella's locker.

"Hey Gabriella, can I talk to you?" he asked

"Sure." Gabriella replied nervously.

Ryan exhaled, "¿Cantará usted conmigo?"

Gabriella smiled at the boy, "I'm sorry Ryan, I'm not auditioning this time around, or else I'd be happy to sing with you, bye."

As soon as she got out of view, Ryan slammed his head on the locker.

Jason came up behind him, "What did you do this time?"

"I asked her to sing with me!!!" he exclaimed

"Ask her in English dude, it'll be much easier on your part." He said

"I know, but I want to impress her, English will not impress her." Ryan said, "I guess we'll try this again tomorrow."

The next day, first thing he walked in and walked over to Gabriella's locker.

"Gabriella, ¿Pasará usted una fecha conmigo?" he sighed

Gabriella smiled widely at him, "Sí, sería feliz también"

Ryan's eyes widened, "You said, yes, what did I ask you?"

"What you've been trying to ask me all along. You wanted to ask me out." She smiled

"How did you know?" he said

"Because I'm the freaky genius girl, remember." She replied jokingly

"Yeah." Ryan sighed

"Oh, and only you would be the one to try to impress me like that, so I knew what you were doing after I thought about what you asked me the first time." She smiled, "So what do you say, El viernes en siete treinta?"

"What?" Ryan said, helplessly

"Friday, at seven thirty." She smiled

"Si"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had a ton of fun writing that one! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it- I owe you translations.

¿Dormirá usted conmigo? (Will you sleep with me?)

"¿Cantará usted conmigo?" (Will you sing with me?)

¿Pasará usted una fecha conmigo?" (Will you go on a date with me?)

"Sí, sería feliz también (Yes, I'd be happy to.)

And of course the last bit she said "Friday at seven-thirty."

Later!,

Shelby

(Emo In Pink)


	26. A Reason

Title: A Reason

Rating: T

Author: xo The Emo In The Pink ox

Fandom: High School Musical

Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez

Prompt: #46 Loneliness

Disclaimer: I own none

A/N: I'm going against all I know for this fic. Grr…..I hate myself now, but I guess it's for the good of the prompt.

Fic based on the song "Malchik Gay" by TaTu

**WARNING: LOTS OF SLASH MENTIONS. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

I, Gabriella Montez am a sad, hopeless fool.

I know, you're thinking, "Gabriella, the school genius girl, right, a fool."

Seriously, have you ever fallen in love with someone you know would never like you in return, no matter how much you beg, plead, and try.

I have.

His name, Ryan Evans.

God, I loved him with every bit of me.

I had loved him from the first time I saw him in Ms. Darbus's classroom on my first day at East High.

I tried to become friends with him, and then slowly approach the next level.

For some reason, he never seemed interested. It made me wonder sometimes, what I was doing wrong.

At first, I thought I wasn't pretty enough, and then when Aurora Foster, the equivalent of Sharpay, but a tad bit taller with a lot more bust, tried to move in on him, he didn't respond well to her either. Even when she grabbed him and kissed him, he pulled away with a disgusted look on his face and went off in a huff.

It was odd, because Aurora and Ryan were like, the same people, but for some reason he didn't go for her.

So I tried again, it didn't work out, until finally I went up to him and asked him out.

His face turned pale and he began to look around the room hastily and stutter, "Uh, G-Gabriella, I-I just can't okay, later."

Then he used the lame excuse of someone's calling him when they weren't as he ran off yelling, "Coming Shar!"

Sadly, that afternoon, I found out why he wouldn't go out with me, or Aurora.

I was leaving a decatholon practice and I heard two voices in the hall.

One I quickly recognized as Ryan, and another, strangely familiar as it was, I couldn't match a face to the voice.

"We can't keep it a secret forever, Ry."

"Yes we can, no one will have to know."

"Don't you think Gabriella is going to find out as soon enough, as you talk."

"No, she'd never tell a soul."

"I guess so, but still, it's enough lying to everyone."

"God Troy, don't be like this"

I dropped all my books I had in my hands in the floor causing a loud boom.

"Troy" I gasped under my breath, "Ryan"

I quickly picked up my things and ran the other way.

So there was my reason, right in front of me since New Year's Eve the previous year.

It was Troy.

I knew Troy Bolton was no good ever since he broke up with me, apparently for Ryan.

Troy Bolton was the reason for my crash and burn.

Troy Bolton was the reason for my love no more.

Troy Bolton was the reason for my loneliness.


	27. Picture To Burn

Title: Picture To Burn

Rating: T

Author: xo Emo In The Pink ox

Fandom: High School Musical

Pairing: Ryan Evans/Gabriella Montez, brief Jason/Gabriella hints.

Prompt: #9 Illusion

This fic was based on the song "Picture To Burn" by Taylor Swift.

**RYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLA**

Gabriella Montez stood on her balcony pacing angrily in circles.

"I can't believe him! That lying, two timing, John Tucker wannabe!" she exclaimed

You might want to know why she's so angry, two words: Ryan Evans.

He was her boyfriend of two months. Then, she found out after her left his phone at her house that he had been going behind her back with that stuck up, slut, Aurora Foster.

She went back inside and grabbed Ryan's RAZR off her nightstand and went back on the balcony, shutting the sliding glass behind her.

She reared her hand back and baseball pitched the phone somewhere out into her neighbor's yard.

She sat there, staring out in the direction that she had thrown the phone.

All his "I love you"'s and all of his kisses, filled with "passion" , so to speak. Lies. All of it, an illusion before Gabriella's eyes.

She then pictured him right now sitting around with Troy and his boys laughing and carrying on about how insane she was, and how "in love" she was with him.

"Fag" she muttered under her breath

She went back inside and slammed the door shut.

A few seconds later, the phone rang.

She grabbed the phone off its dock and answered it, "Hello."

"Hey Gabby, it's me."

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh really, hi Ryan, having fun with Aurora."

The other line went silent.

"W-What? Aurora? Aurora Foster, man I haven't talked to her in a long time we should catch up sometime, you know, see how she's doing." He said

"Yeah, Ry, you haven't talked to her in a while, because you've been texting her, and you'll have your chance to catch up with her at the mall on Friday." She hissed

Ryan's end of the phone was silent again, "Uh…Yeah, What's that Sharpay? We need to run 'Bop to the Top' again, okay coming, Gabby, I've got to go."

"Sure you do, and while you go, don't come back, don't call back, Ryan Evans, we're through." She said

Ryan hung up the phone.

Gabriella smiled as she lay the phone back down on its receiver.

The next day at school she went over to say good morning to Taylor and found her with Chad and Ryan.

She rolled her eyes and went over.

"Hey you guys, morning Taylor, morning Chad." She smiled happily

Ryan gave her a look, Gabriella responded with a smirk.

Jason Cross came up behind Chad and bumped fists with him.

"Hey Jason! What's up?" she asked the boy

"Nothing much." He replied

She smiled flirtatiously at him.

Jason responded with a smile and a head nod her way.

"Am I not in this at all?" Ryan said helplessly

Gabriella looked at him briefly before turning her attention back at Jason.

Ryan sighed dramatically and rested his head on the side of one of the lockers.

"Why me?" he sighed

"What was that Ry?" Gabriella said sarcastically

"Nothing." He smiled an equally sarcastic smile back.

Later on, to add fuel to the fire, Gabriella asked Jason to give her a ride home right in front of Ryan.

"That tears it." Ryan hissed internally, watching the two get into Jason's truck.

Ryan waited until they pulled out to follow behind them and then cut to what would normally lead to the Evans's mansion, and the cut a u turn around to follow behind the two.

About ten minutes after Gabriella had gone inside, Ryan went up to the front door and knocked.

A surly looking man answered the door and stared down at the blonde.

"Hi, um, Mr. Montez can I talk to Gabriella, please?" he asked

"You must be Ryan, I've heard so much about you."

"Ha, I bet you have." He said, looking away

"And if you even think about coming on this property ever again, I will call the police! Understand?" he exclaimed

Ryan nodded as he began to walk backwards in the direction of his SUV and then got in it and pulled away and parked about a few feet down the road.

He walked behind the surrounding houses until he reached Gabriella's again.

He took Troy's path of jumping the fence and climbing the tree, until he got to the balcony.

He knocked on the glass gently.

Gabriella looked away from her homework briefly and noticed the boy on her balcony.

She slid open the door.

"I thought my father told you to leave." She said harshly

"Gabby, Gabriella, hear me out, please." He said

"Okay, I heard you." She said, slamming the door, until he grabbed it and slid it open.

"No, seriously, please, I miss you, I left Aurora, please." He begged

"Aww, you shouldn't have done that Ry." She said sweetly.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE NOW YOU'RE COMPLETLEY GIRLFRIENDLESS AND IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SHUT YOUR HAND UP IN THIS DOOR, YOU BETTER LEAVE, NOW!" she exclaimed

Ryan moved his hand and stepped away from the door.

Gabriella grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down, "Bye Ryan"

She held the piece of paper on the door and smirked at him as he read the words.

He sighed and turned around and climbed down the tree.

Gabriella smiled as she saw him jump the fence and go out of sight.

"Out of sight, out of mind." She sighed


End file.
